


The Gordian Knot

by TheMightyAlienDwarf



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyAlienDwarf/pseuds/TheMightyAlienDwarf
Summary: Opening of the calyx ended in a way nobody could see coming





	1. Chapter 1

The first impulse which Robert's body was able to properly recognize was the pain. Unbelievable pain which seemed to travel from his chest, through arms till fingertips. It was like being hit by the train with the exception that this one didn't seem to end with death anytime soon. Or maybe it was? How could he know? The tiniest thought wasn't able to reach his mind and moving thumb was a challenge bigger than climbing the highest mountains. All he had in front of his eyes wasn't blackness but odd, the blue mist which appear to form whimsical creations. Was it his whole life speeding through his brain? He could swear he recognizes some of the images. familiar faces, events, places... and then it all disappeared. He fainted.  
Robert didn't know how long he was unconscious but fortunately this time he didn't feel like a dying person but like a guy who used way too much alcohol last night. A headache was awful but his senses slowly started to come back to him. In a matter of few minutes, he realized he was lying on something quite comfortable. It could be a bed, cot or pile of pillows and blankets. Robert tried to open his eyes to learn something more about the place he was in but the light which seemed to be bright as the sun made him rethink this idea. He hissed quietly and quickly rubbed his eyelids which caused another series of painful stings in his chest.  
\- Easy there, boy. Take it slowly  
That voice was like a bucket filled with cold water. Even though it was really calming. Somebody was there with him. But who? Enemy or friend? The enemy would probably put him on a bunk in a cell and Robert was sure he wasn't in such an unfriendly place. On the other hand, foeman could want him on his side just like MIO did. What if he was in their headquarters? It all started to come back to him. That fight in the laboratory, desperate run for the calyx, his family and friends being hurt and maybe even dying for him... Ravi! He was just a child! How could he put him in a situation like this? He had to make sure he was alright.  
Robert opened his eyes and quickly tries to sit down. Pain suddenly appeared again. He cursed and fell on pillows one more time  
\- I told you to take it slowly. You are a stubborn one, I gotta admit.  
Robert squinted his eyes and finally was able to see the room and the man he was there with him. The room was in a shape of a rectangle. He was lying on a green cot placed next to the wall. He could swear it was some sort of office – it had everything what a respectful office should have: few cupboards filled with books, probably important documents and instruments which owner of his office used in his work (here those were medical instruments), large fireplace with two armchairs standing in front of it on a nice looking carpet and massive wooden desk with red armchair placed on one side of it and two smaller chairs on the opposite side  
In that red armchair, which was faced to the cot, a man in his late thirties or early forties was sitting. White shirt with a perfectly ironed collar, a clean silk black tie and a well-tailored vest were pointing that this man for sure wouldn't have financial problems even if he decided to travel across the world two times. His hair was in a shade of dark brown but temples were covered with grey hair – probably a sign of stress connected with work. Crow's feet and wrinkles made him look like a wise man who likes to joke from time to time. At first, he gave the impression of a polite gentleman  
Unknown man raised his eyebrows and started talking with a calm voice  
\- You shouldn't force yourself to do more than you can right now. You are still weak and for sure tired. Maybe you would like to eat something?  
\- No... thank you. – talking wasn't the easiest thing for Robert now but he knew he can't just rest and don't worry about a thing. He had to do something. He exhaled deeply, took a deep breath and asked quietly. – Where am I? How long was I... sleeping?  
\- Easy – man raised his hands. – I will answer all of your questions but first I need to make sure you won't faint during that. Please, I brought you water and rice gruel. – he pointed at a small table next to the cot. – If I may ask, don't think of me as someone stingy. I would love to give you something tastier but, well, that might not be the best idea now.  
Robert nodded and sat down with man help. Consuming this meagre meal wasn't the nicest thing since gruel not even tried to taste good. Despite delicate fruity flavour it still tasted like unsalted rice with warm water. Well, at least it was nutritious and Robert felt slightly stronger after eating this. Glass of water woke up his brain and allowed him to think straight again. Now he was sure that he wasn't dead – that's quite an achievement  
He looked at the man and said:  
\- Will you now tell me, where am I?  
The man eyed him quickly and exhaled – now Robert was able to see visible signs of tiredness on his face. Was he looking over him continuously while he was unconscious?  
\- I'm afraid I don't know what and why brought you here but I will do my best to feed your curiosity. – he took a sip of his coffee and started his tale. – We found you yesterday. You quite literally collided with my house. My butler found you lying close to our front door. You don't look like someone who could overuse drugs and alcohol in his spare time so instead of calling the police I decided to take care of you, after all, I'm a doctor. I made sure you are breathing and looked for wounds or broken bones but everything seemed to be fine.  
Robert blinked quickly  
\- So, why do I keep feeling pain in my chest?  
\- Good question. – the man leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together. – I was even suspecting myocardial infarction and decided to prophylactically give you acetylsalicylic acid. Now I'm sure it couldn't be it. I used every method I know to check what happened but everything failed to tell me.  
\- Shouldn't I be in the hospital, then?  
Man shooked his head and quickly answered:  
\- And what more could they do? The only difference between this place and a hospital is that I'm here alone. Besides, I consulted your case with few of my colleagues. None of us was able to form a diagnosis. All I could do was wait for you to weak up. But since you ask about the source of your problems, I can't help but think you also have no idea what happened to you.  
\- Right. – Robert rubbed his eyes. The pain was definitely getting weaker so maybe there wasn't a reason to panic...  
But there was one. The story of the older doctor suddenly hit his mind. How was it possible that suddenly he appeared in front of his house? That didn't make any sense! And even if it did, what happened to the rest? He started to feel cold sweat on his forehead and back. He took a sip of his water. His hands were shaking.  
\- When you found me... was I alone? Was there anybody else?  
\- It was dinner time. The street was empty.  
Robert rubbed his forehead and brushed his hair. He tried so hard not to panic too much.  
The doctor obviously saw all of this and started talking with even more calming voice.  
\- We didn't see anybody but I promise I will do my best to help you. We will find whoever you are looking for and help you contact with your close ones.  
So simple and yet Robert felt like a somebody took away a gigantic stone from his shoulders.  
\- Thank you so much, mister... I've just realised I have no idea what's your name.  
\- Ah, my apologies. We sometimes forget about things so simple as that. – the man smiled and reached his hand to Robert. – doctor Henry Jekyll. It's a pleasure, to meet you.


	2. Chapter 2

The vision of being dead again appeared in Robert's head. How else was it possible that Henry Jekyll, alive and well, is sitting right in front of him with a smile on his face? For some reasons, thought of this doctor Jekyll not being that doctor Jekyll didn't even run through his mind. After all, how much was his life was a coincidence? Apparently, nothing since even stupid meeting at the docks was carefully planned...   
Despite the unbelievable confusion, Robert was able to form something that was supposed to be a smile and hesitantly shook doctor's hand.   
\- You may not believe me but I'm doctor Robert Jekyll.  
\- You don't say, – man smiled even wider. – Ha! Such a small world. Who knows, maybe we are related.   
I hope not, thought Robert.   
\- I don't think it's possible, sir. I spent most of my life on Ceylon.   
\- Hmm... my uncle served in India when he was still a bachelor and that was almost thirty years ago... Obviously, I'm not speculating that you mother. – he cleared his throat as a sign of embarrassment. – I'm so sorry. I shouldn't even think about saying that.  
\- That's alright – maybe that would be good to allow him to believe in their possible kinship. After all, Robert needed help. Surely, the last thing he wanted was to be a parasite but at the same time, he didn't want to leave this place and have a very quick close meeting with a pavement. For now, he was just glad doctor reacted maybe a bit too eager on his confession.   
Robert used that few seconds of awkward silence to realise that he was only wearing shirt and trousers. If he lost his suit, that's fine. But what was worrying him was a thought of losing what was in his pockets. Cold sweat again appeared on his forehead. Without pills, he had some serious problems. He rubbed his cheek and barely was able to hide his emotions  
\- Have you... um, could you tell me where the rest of my clothes are?   
\- Oh, of course – doctor Jekyll patted his forehead. – of course, you would want you to get dresses... Everything that you had is in that drawer over there. I will leave you for now... but I will be in the next room and come back for you and then you will eat dinner with us.   
\- Us?   
\- Yes, me and my wife.   
Robert exhaled and smiled. That Henry Jekyll didn't have a wife, it a must be a coincidence.   
\- It will be a great honour for me to join you at the dinner   
\- Then I will show you the house and your temporary room. I hope you understand that I can't let you leave anywhere today. But tomorrow I will help you find... whoever you are looking for. – he stood up, smiled and left Robert on his own.   
Young doctor carefully but quickly went to get dressed. The suit seemed to be untouched. Robert couldn't even spot the tiniest hole. Sure, it could use some washing powder but it wasn't so bad. But the real relief came when it turned out that certain jar was still inside pocket along with few other, less important right now, things like wallet and keys. Robert exhaled deeply, one thing less to worry about. Now it was just about fiding out what the hell happened – no biggy, right?   
He lied down for a second to gather his thoughts around and after few minutes was ready to leave doctor's office. The room next to this one turned out to be one of the biggest private laboratories Robert has ever seen in his life. It was in a shape of a circle with only one big window on the ceiling. A number of tables and cupboards, lockers and tables was overwhelming and quantity of test tubes, laboratory and equipment, reagents and many others odd, colourful substances in all three states of matter was unbelievable. And in the centre of all of it, there he was – Henry Jekyll. Apparently, the noise which door made wasn't enough to make him raise his sight on the source of it. Scientists don't tend to care about the world around them when there is no need to.   
Robert smiled softly and break the silence by telling the man that he is ready to go.  
\- Oh, excellent news. – doctor Jekyll smiled back. – Unfortunately, dinner isn't ready just yet. Would you like to see the house first?   
\- I'm not hungry anyway, sir. I will accept that offer with pleasure.   
So, they both left. It appeared that the building they were into was outside in the backyard. It was separated from the house with a nice looking garden. A bench surrounded by colourful flower, big apple tree and a tiny greenhouse with herbs and some vegetables. Later it was revealed that one of doctor Jekyll's servants was partly a gardener. Matthew Felton was a young man whose appearance and way of being was very similar to rabbit for some reason (the fact that he was always stuttering and was rather jumpy made this statement even more likely). His light-brown was always slightly ruffled and instead of a tie, he was usually wearing a black bow-tie.   
The house was a real heaven for a perfectionist. Everything was in the right order – you couldn't even think about moving a book on a shelf. It was just looking too good as it was. If you had even the tiniest doubts that Henry Jekyll wasn't very rich, his house was a standing proof that he had more money than he needed. But rooms weren't drowning in gold and modern art. No. Everything was elegant but at the same time, you felt welcome here. Robert could imagine that in the dainty dining room there was a banquet for famous doctors and lawyers while somebody was playing with children in the cosy living room.  
Lodgers used to spend days downstairs – this is where two living rooms – one with fireplace and another with piano – library, dining room, kitchen and servants' rooms were – and nights upstairs (both host's and guests' rooms were there).  
Robert really liked it. Despite the fact it was for sure a gentleman house, some accents were pointing out that woman was also living here. Delicate touches here and there, flowers inside hand-made pots and really odd but kinda nice lamps – those were the best evidence. For sure doctor's wife had an interesting taste. Without those decorations, this house definitely would look less alive  
Doctor Jekyll had four servants. The most important was the butler, Albert Poole – elder man whose every move seemed to be soaked with pure politeness. He was one of those people who you couldn't imagine getting mad at anything. What's more, his face didn't look like it could show any emotion despite something what people later called calm optimism.   
Footman, Warren Bradshaw, was a complete opposite of the old butler. He was a thirty-four-year-old man with ginger hair and goatee. Comparing him to the parrot wouldn't be that far from the truth, mostly because of his venomously-green frock-coat, red tie and rather annoying way of being. He was a real definition of sarcasm. Robert had no idea why doctor Jekyll was keeping him here but he was nobody to judge.  
Matthew Felton was also a footman but by the most time of the year, he was just taking care of garden and plants around the house. After Poole, he was probably the nicest servant because the cook was on the other edge. She was a plump woman in her middle forties. Ginger like Bradshaw but that was the last thing which they had in common. Robert found out later that between those two there is an unofficial war. Nobody really knew who started it but everybody was pretty sure it was Bradshaw who made the first move on this path. Martha McGregor, because that was cook's name, has been living in this house even longer than doctor Jekyll – she was older and her parents used to be Henry's father servants. She wasn't very talkative. Actually, by most of the time, she was silent. Maybe it was better because she didn't really seem to be a friendly person. Robert could swear she would be able to crush a puppy without blinking.  
And since puppies were mentioned, a few-month-old golden retriever almost pushed Robert from the stairs when they were going down the stairs.   
\- Dam- – in the very last moment, young doctor caught handrail and didn't reach the ground floor quicker than he wanted to.  
\- Dear God, I'm so sorry for him – doctor Jekyll grabbed Robert's arm to make sure he is standing still – Porthos is rather... it's a volcano of energy.   
\- Yeah, I think I can believe that. – he exhaled and slowly started walking down the stairs. The dog was just sitting there, wiggling his tail. He seemed to be very proud.  
\- Bad dog. – Jekyll looked angrily at smiling golden retriever. – you could hurt our guest.   
\- It's nothing, really. – Robert smiled and couldn't help but petted that fluffy head. He never had a dog. Just a cat his brother found in their house ten years ago. It was so dirty and scared. At the beginning parents didn't agree to keep it but Ravi was always able to melt everybody's heart. That memory made him smile sadly. He promised to take care of him and now... Robert sighed and went inside dining room with doctor Jekyll.   
This was the moment when Robert finally met doctor's wife. She was sitting at the table with a copy of “Thus Spake Zarathustra” by Friedrich Nietzsche. The young doctor couldn't help but think that this is an interesting choice for a woman. Not like he was a philosophy lover, he probably knew about it less than he should but he wasn't really embarrassed by that. He felt pretty good with the knowledge he had and didn't have a need to prove how smart he is in front of that woman. Even though he wanted to start the conversation from “fun Nietzsche fact” but at this point, he wasn't sure whether he could say that name right.   
The woman had long, brown hair pinned up in a fancy bun. Her eyes in a beautiful shade of walnut seemed to be made for stealing men's hearts. She was probably around thirty... for sure younger than her husband. Robert was wondering whether their marriage was the effect of love or just a cold business. When he was comparing them, the second option seemed to be more probable but on the other hand, recently he found out that he doesn't know a lot about love. Especially, this kind of it. But there was something special in a way those two were looking at each other what could make anyone believe that was the real love.   
After their entered the room, the woman looked at them and smiled.  
\- Good afternoon. I'm so glad you are feeling better, mister. We were all worried about you – her voice was soft. She wasn't much older than Robert but yet he felt she could be his mother. She had this indescribable aura around her which made him feel safe.   
\- I'm, uhmm... - he stuttered. – Thank you so much for your care and help.  
\- If you allow me – smiled doctor Jekyll. – I will introduce you my wife, Emma.  
\- It's a real pleasure for me, madam. – Robert bowed slightly. He was terrible when it comes to socializing and he knew it.   
\- Please, call me Emma.   
Young doctor didn't really know how to answer that so just smiled softly, maybe a bit awkwardly, and sat down after Jekyll.   
During dinner, which, by the way, was absolutely delicious, Robert told the couple about his life on Ceylon. He for sure wasn't a good liar so the story he came up with was only half false. He said that the village they used to live in was attacked by Sinhalese. Unfortunately, his foster parents couldn't make it but he was able to run away with his brother. Because staying there would be too painful, they decided to come to London to an old friend. Robert really wanted to put Garson, Max or anyone else in this role but despite anger and a slight bit of sadness, he decided to go with Lily. If anybody knew what happened that could be her... He finished the story with saying that they went to a market and somebody hit him in the head and that was the last memory he had.  
Emma seemed really concerned with this story and was giving him a sights full of compassion and support while doctor Jekyll was just nodding from time to time. After he finished telling this story, Jekyll one more time promised that they will help him find his close ones and asked him to stay calm.   
Soon after that, Robert excused them both and went to his room where he undressed and lied down on very comfortable bed. He wanted to come up with a plan or tried to remind himself anything but just couldn't. After few trials, he exhaled and just fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened without the quietest creak. Henry Jekyll put the key in his pocket and slowly entered the lab. This place looked so beautifully mysterious when only moonlight was coming through the window in the ceiling. It was doctor's one true partner. Only when the sun was disappearing from its throne and allowing the moon to cover the world with this almost ominous, cold light Jekyll had enough courage to work on things he wasn't ready to talk about. The night was his hiding spot. That was the time when everything seemed to be legal. Of course, for someone as well-known as he was (enough, though, his reputation wasn't exactly good) there were a lot of limits and after he got married to a woman he truly loved... he just couldn't hurt her.  
He was a veteran. When the Great War started, he has just graduated from Oxford along with his friends. That was the real moment of joy when he was finally independent... but then the army called and he had to join it. After few weeks in France away from the front, they sent him to Belgium and then the real hell started. Ypres, Verdun, Somma... It was that time when he started to think about human nature. How loving father and husband could change into killing machine? How people who were celebrating Christmas together could jump to each other throats two days later? How was it possible that one order manages to make thousands grab the guns and revalues everything? Those were questions he asked himself every day until he came up with solution – what if a man is not truly one but truly two? Was it possible to separate one from another?  
\- Ye already know the answer for that, docy  
Doctor Jekyll sighed. Indeed he did.  
\- Aw, little baby will cry because he was smart enough to split soul but not to think about consequences? Now, stop that useless internal monologue and listen to good ol' me.  
Henry Jekyll slowly turned around the mirror that was hanging on the wall. He saw how his reflection was slowly changing into something that people preferred not to see. He suddenly started to lose on high, brown hair turned ruffled black shag, sides and cheeks covered with disgusting sideburns. Their eyes stayed the same but this intelligent spark had disappeared and made way for madness. The face was covered with pox scars. If not the massive amount of hair on this man face you could spot even more signs of ugly distortion. The doctor looked at this image with pure disgust. He was so happy only he could see it.  
\- All rotten as inside of your soul, docy. At your service.  
\- Cut it off, Edward. I'm not in the mood – doctor hung his jacket over the chair and sat down.  
\- Too bad, ye freak, because we gotta talk about that shovelface.  
\- Sorry but... what?  
The reflection started looking at him from the test tube in front of him. The curved surface of the glass made it look even more grotesquely.  
\- Your new best friend forever. That muttonhead which used to live in the teabox. This curly sheep which has a face of kicked puppy which can't express anything. T-  
\- Okay, I get it. You mean our guest.  
\- I didn't finish talking!  
\- Well, now you did because I have some work to do  
\- Why don't you ever listen to me?! – suddenly the face appeared on more than just one tube. The doctor tried very hard to hide his insecurity he felt at that moment. But how could he truly hide anything from the person who knew his soul better than anyone? – Who saved your life when those odd men appeared, hm? Oh, right. That was me! Ah, and remind me again, what will happen if your stupidity will finally kill you? Your good ol' friend Eddy will go with you. So, why aren't you listening to me?  
\- Alright. – the doctor put away test tube he was holding in his hands. – you want to talk, let's talk.  
For a second Edward Hyde let his face showed pure surprised, then this horrible smile appeared again. Jekyll really hated it.  
\- Your life surely wasn't too normal recently. Hell! Not just yours. Just look at those events. Brighton attacked by unknown men who sing an old prayer. Well-known lord is murdered in such a brutal way and that crazy professor goes to Africa to find the killer. Black rain in Irland, stones falling from the sky in Greece... and now this sheep came here  
\- I'm sorry but how he's connected with those terrible events?  
Hyde smiled oddly, even doctor had no idea what's hiding under this expression  
\- Oh, you have no idea, docy. Just wait... 

At the same time, far, far away inside the room without windows, a strange man was sitting in a massive leather armchair. In his big but yet weirdly dexterous hand he was holding a small plate. However, it wasn't a regular plate you use in your camera. The picture seemed to move. The man was inspecting closely with his iron eyes movements of tiny particles in a shade of amber. Something didn't seem right... He stroked his long beard few times. He wasn't sure just yet. If only he has a clear sign...  
\- Master... – majestic osprey slightly tilted his head like that could help him read the man's mind.  
\- Be patient, Birkard. – voice of the man was cold like this eyes and wheezy like a snow-storm. – Nahda has already begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Let's continue this journey, shall we?

The rain barely started when Robert finally sat down with a warm cup of coffee in his new and comfortable armchair. It's been a month since he got here. Maybe it wasn't a long time, and despite the fact that he achieved some things by now he couldn't feel worse. No progress had been made, in his opinion. And he tried! Yes, doctor Jekyll helped him find a house and a job after he made sure that his young visitor was in good health. But those were just silly things you need for life. Who needs it?! Roof under your head, warm food, clothes, six average rooms in a house, some money in your pocket, safe job - those means nothing when…  
Robert wiped his forehead with his shaking hand after he realised that a wave of sweat was already near his eyebrow. It was too much for him. He put the cup on a small coffee table, stood up and walked towards the window. The sound of the rain seemed to help. It was washing away all the dirt of the city. Robert was hoping that it would also wash away all of his problems.  
The young doctor exhaled and sat on the windowsill with his cheek right next to the window. He really tried…

***

Robert was quickly walking towards the Regent's Park. Placed right next to the Marylebone, was a perfect location for all the rich and elegant citizens of London. But he wasn't interested in fat diplomats and lawyers. He had to meet with her. She was the only, hopefully, neutral character who could explain few things to him by now. Of course, he was still more or less disgusted by her and both his anger and disappointment were real, but he decided to suppress those feelings one more time. Right now he was only caring about his family.  
He exhaled loudly as he stopped near a familiar white house. He really didn't want to do it... but he had to. That was the only choice. Well, still better her than the others. Robert fixed his tie one more time and knocked. The first time, then the second one. He was about to knock one more time, but he stopped himself. No need to show that you care more than you truly do.  
Robert finally heard footsteps coming from the inside. His heart was pounding, and he was barely able to hold it together. And it only got worse when the door opened. Because it all felt like a horrible joke. 

***

Robert rubbed his forehead again. Only the calming sound of the rain was managed to make cool his emotions. The young doctor was almost able to feel the cold drops on his wrist. He still couldn't believe what happened there. It clearly wasn't her fault. Maybe he should say sorry…

***

The young doctor had no idea how to start a conversation with his fake fiancée. Maybe it's not better that it wasn't her who showed up at the door. Instead of seeing short, dark-haired, young and, unfortunately, beautiful woman, he saw an elder lady dressed in a suit which seemed to be made out of feathers who was smelling like old cabbage.  
\- Yes? - her voice was raspy and unpleasant. - How can I help you, young man?  
\- I'm... I... - Robert cleared his throat. - I'm sorry but... who are you?  
\- Well, that's a rude question. - the elder lady frowned and grabbed the door-handle. - To come to my own house and ask such a question? What's happening with young people these days? Lack of father figures is truly a pity... Oh, that war was a catastrophe!  
"Oh, shut your mouth, you old trout", Robert heard Hyde's voice bumping into his head. It was getting unpleasant. Robert grunted.  
\- I'm sorry, madam. - both his voice and body were shaking. - I'm sorry. I'm looking for someone, and I was sure I would find h- them here.  
\- You must have made a mistake, young man. - the lady suddenly seemed like she would really want to punch him with an umbrella. - My family lives here since 1895. Please, leave my property.  
"Lies! Just look at the number, Jekyll. She is playing with us again. That filthy viper! Free me, and we will find her"  
\- That's impossible! I know this place. It's not your house!  
\- Leave now. - the feathers on her arms moved as she reached for the umbrella. - Leave, or I will call the police.  
If only she wouldn't lower her sight for a second, she would see purple veins appearing on Robert's face, his eyes glowed and changed completely. It was no longer a sight fully of unknown emotions and helplessness. It was no longer him. His knuckles cracked when he barely moved his fingers.  
\- That won't be necessary, biddy. - the sudden change of voice didn't seem odd for an old lady. But you couldn't tell whether it's because she knew that it would gonna happen or whether she simply didn't realise, because of an insult. - I am not going to have fun.

***

Robert's heart was still pounding when he was reminding himself that day. It seemed so surreal and yet he had to believe it. Everything was upside down, and he couldn't help it. Again! He no longer knew which emotion was stronger in his mind - anger or sadness.  
Young doctor lazily opened the window and let the cold drops of rain fall on his hand. Yes, it was helping him.

***

Hyde took a pretty obvious turn. This whole "war" wasn't even his and yet they made a tool out of him. He was more than that! He was a living being, and he knew what he wanted. And right now, he wanted to get a little drunk and have some fun. Surely there is nothing wrong with that, right? Maybe he could burn some villages and be the terror of the night, but he wasn't that much of a bad guy. It wasn't his fault that things often break when he has fun.  
He took another turn and finally reached the right street. This neighbourhood maybe was good at point. But never too fancy for all the gentlemen to come here. At least not officially, of course. One might call it a den of rats, but in the reality, it was a den of the most artistic rats. Cheap actors, shameless painters, drunk singers, fat ladies with trumpets, burlesque, vaudeville - it was all here. One might call it an amusement for the crowd. But the truth is that also those "better people" used to come here. Exactly of that - cheap amusement. Because it was wild and exciting. Hyde already smiled to himself. But then the truth slapped him.  
He started to walk slower and slower. Not because he got less excited but because he saw what he did. And no, it wasn't the thing that he expected to see. But for the first time in his life, instead of exploding with anger, Hyde did something else. He started to laugh. Manic laughter filled the entire street and made nearby passerby poke their heads. Maybe if they could look into this man soul, they wouldn't feel pity for him, but they would be scared of the possible outcome of this laughter.  
The Empire, the pub that was so popular back in the day, seemed to vanish. The invisible hand took away one model from the board and substituted it with another one. Less fancy but it surely was similar old. Instead of The Empire, Hyde found a cheap Chinese store. 

***

Robert didn’t remember much of that night. Not because Hyde found another superpower that would allow him to wipe doctor's memories. No, he used a more old-fashioned way. Namely, got drunk. Of course, it's Robert who later woke up with a massive headache. He wiped his face with his right hand. It was still cold and wet because of the rain. But the doctor didn't mind. He actually enjoyed it. It's funny that the only thing that seemed to bring him joy was the saddest part of living in England - constant rain.


	5. Chapter 5

While Robert was still living in the Jekyll's house, trying to understand what happened, Ravi, his foster brother, had a slightly worse situation. Just a small bit... Well, maybe a tiny bit worse... Alright, some might probably call it terrible, but it wasn't all that bad. Of course, Robert had it easier but... Actually, only the thought that his brother was safe, and could even possibly help him, was keeping him sane and giving him a false feeling of being safe.   
He was sick, hurt and very dizzy. But the worst was about to come. After he realised that he could move his fingers, he didn't feel the cold floor of his brother's laboratory, nor anything that would allow him to think that he was still in that place. No. Delicate wet fresh grass - that was that odd thing he was lying on.   
Ravi quickly opened his eyes once he realised that he was somewhere outside, but he immediately regreted that. A string of warm light jumped right into his eyes and made him hiss. The young boy quickly closed his eyes and convered them with his hands just to be sure that the light wouldn't blind him. After a few seconds he sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was warm. Surprisingly warm for London. And the air was so clean. Almost like on... But it couldn’t be!  
The young boy finally opened his eyes to see that he was on a meadow. But not any other ordinary meadow. No. It would be too simple. Ravi was sure he could recognize this place, but it was making no sense. And the reason was relatively simple. That place was far away.   
But once Ravi saw those incredibly green trees, colourful and dream-like flowers, massive fruits that were too high for a person to reach, he knew. The distant sound of the wild animals was only making him sure that it was indeed the place. Even that ancient statue that used to give him nightmares was here! But right now he couldn't decide whether it would be smart to go West and reach the town.   
He was back on Ceylon. 

***

Ravi could not decide what was better - meeting the people or meeting the animals. On one hand, he had no idea whether they were still looking for him. After all, it's been a while since he left Ceylon. Apart from that, he had no idea what happened. Who brought him here? When did they do that? Why? How? What happened with the rest? He deeply believed that his brother was fine, but he had no idea what happened with the rest. Where they here? But why? Who would pay money to transport them to Ceylon?   
The young boy shook his head to make those thoughts go away. It was irrelevant now. Now he had to leave the jungle and look for a safe place. But again, he had a dilemma. He could at least try to talk to people, and it was not the case with wild animals. It's possible to run away from the people, but it's more difficult with animals. On the other hand, both parties are similarly deadly.   
But there have always been white people. For them, many Hindu people look the same, so even if Ravi was still wanted, there was a chance they wouldn't recognize him. Then, again, they rarely care for none British people. Priests were also an option. Unfortunately, there weren't many Hindu temples around. And even if they were, those were small shrines that villagers were taking care of. There have been Buddhist temples nearby, but Ravi didn't really know how to reach them nor how to properly behave around lamas. Some of them didn't even speak Tamil. And with Christians, it was a real lottery. Besides, their churches tend to be in the middle of the town.  
The young boy wiped his forehead because the heat started to get annoying. He took off his vest, but he decided not to leave it. Maybe a piece of clothing like that will be useful later. But for now, it was only making him feel the heat and humid more than he would like to. Ravi stood up, and once again he looked around. He didn't have much of the choice. No food, no water, no money - that was truly making everything complicated. He had a few coins in his pockets but it wasn't enough to come back. The young boy sighed and started to walk.   
He decided to go West, but he also wanted to be as far from villages as possible. He was hoping that he would find some form of transportation. A train would be too risky, but maybe an elephant... 

***

The so-called bus was actually an old truck that was pretending to be one. Obviously, like most cars at the time, it didn't have seatbelts. Actually, it would even be odd if it had any since it barely had seats. Only some benches that were sealed to the floor. But, to be honest, it would be safer to sit on the floor because nothing was keeping you safe when you were sitting on those benches. No belts, no pipes, no nothing. And you could easily fall from the bus since they were very close to the edge. Of course, there weren't any real walls there. The only thing that was supposed to protect you from falling out was a big rubbery heavy curtain.   
Again, sitting on the floor would be a good option, but it wasn't possible. Because the bus was so full, that people could crush you by accident. And, since the driver wasn't giving you much time to leave the vehicle, being crushed was possible.   
Ravi had to stand those terrible conditions for way too long. He wanted to reach Waikkal because it was the closest seaside town he could think of. At first, he wanted to travel north and search for help in the bigger temples, but it would cost him too much. And if pundit refused to help him, he would be doomed. He would live a life of a pariah, and he would never reach London.   
The young boy tried to loosen his tie, but the crowd around him was so tight that he was barely able to move his hand. It was so incredibly hot. Of course, Ravi wasn't a snob, nor he was raised to feel better than the poor, but he couldn't stand the smell of unwashed sweaty bodies of the people that were travelling with him. He was feeling dizzy, and the fact that he didn't eat much, was only making his already bad situation even worse. Even that disgusting man that allowed the dirt to make his skin darker had something to eat. The shirtless fat man was trying to fool his hunger and smoke, while his similarly gigantic spouse was trying to calm down their crying child.   
Poor smelly sweaty people from lower caste - this is what he had around him. Maybe he would even feel offended if he cared a bit more about it. Unfortunately for him, other people might have realised that Ravi wasn't one of them. And the first person who decided to say something about it was a skinny man in a sarong that might have been beautiful at one point. But both the owner and the piece of clothing were destroyed because of the sweat and dirt.   
The man poked Ravi with his hand, but when the boy didn't realise that it was on purpose, the man did it a few more times. And once he got his attention, he opened his mouth.   
\- Now, would you look at that? Is it a young babu? I thought that people like you are "better" than this.  
Ravi had no idea, why he was called like this. At first, he thought that maybe the man mistook him for someone. But then he realised, what he might have meant. In India, babu meant a low-level clerk in the British Indian government administration, but it wasn't just that. This is how they sometimes were calling "English Indian". It was a racist term that was used against Indian who tries to act like a British man. It mostly meant speaking the English language instead of "proper" speech.   
\- I'm sorry, Thiruvalar. - said Ravi calmly. - I'm not looking for troubles, nor I wanted to offend you in any way.   
\- For you, I'm mahatā, pirimi ḷamayā  
Ravi sighed. Of course. It's obvious that he had to sit next to a Sinhalese that clearly had something against Tamils. It was just perfect. Maybe if he tries to ignore him...  
\- And the fact that you can no longer talk is not the worst thing! - the man tried to get his attention back. - You and your kind have never been welcome here. - the man once again poked Ravi with his dirty finger. You could even see the last bites of his meal under his fingernails. - We owe this land, and you are the problem! And don't even make me start about your British friends!  
Ravi had no idea whether it was that man's plan all along but, just like anyone could imagine, that last sentence was like like a red rag to a bull. There were no white people here. Only poor Indian people that were looking rather traditional. And Ravi was there, minding his own business... in his English suit. Actually, everything that's left of it. But it didn't seem to make any difference. Those people seem to be really keen on destroying something that reminds them of Great Britain but won't be able to revenge later with the use of powerful friends or army. Unfortunately, most of them were Sinhalese. And even if there were Tamil people here, they couldn't care less.   
The young boy could feel that many eyes look at him. They were all angry and scary. Somebody cracked his knuckles, and another man growled quietly. They were first but not the last people who decided to show their anger and will to kick someone. It wasn't a problem that this "someone" was a fourteen-year-old boy. Ravi realised that choosing this bus was an awful decision. Too bad that wisdom came this late.   
When the first person got brave enough to swear, the courage of the others increased rapidly. Men started a cursing competition, and women were encouraging them. Only the youngest of them were silent. But it didn't end there. Soon Ravi felt that people are poking and pushing him in different directions. He was scared. He was like a punchbag for all of them. Too scared to say a word, too scared to react in any other way. It was hard to say whether he could do anything to stop them. Unfortunately, passivity wasn't the best choice for him. But it was all he could do. And then it came - a push that was a bit too strong. It was hard to tell whether the attacker intended it to be like this. Nobody helped him, so it's possible that they all wanted that. So they get it. That last push was unfortunate, and Ravi rolled over. Once his back touched the material wall, he knew. He fell out.


End file.
